


Kitty Ears

by yoondowoon



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoondowoon/pseuds/yoondowoon
Summary: Dowoon wants a cat. Sungjin isn’t too happy about the idea and chooses to take the situation into his own hands.akaDowoon wont stop whining about wanting a pet so Sungjin becomes his pet.





	Kitty Ears

“Why can’t we have a cat it’s just one! And they aren’t dirty animals they’re really clean! Please pretty pleaaase.” The younger brunette whined. It wasn’t the first time his boyfriend was begging him to get a pet. It changes from month to month, Dowoon had previously wanted a ferret and this month’s victim is a cat. 

Sungjin couldn’t help the small sigh that escaped his mouth. He loved Dowoon with all his heart but when he got like this he could get quite annoying.”Dowoon you know we can’t get a cat.” Sungjin massaged his temples softly, while Dowoon pouted. 

“Why not?” Dowoon asked crossing his arms impatiently. Sungjin couldn’t believe the other boy’s cluelessness. “Well for starters you barely take care of yourself, much less anyone or thing else. Also I don’t know if you forgot but we also live in this tiny apartment. Need I say more?” 

Sungjin’s response left Dowoon with no counter. Seeing as everything was more than accurate he huffed and stomped into his ,their, room. 

Sungjin wasn’t necessarily phased by this seeing as it happened quite often. It was almost a bit cute. Dowoon would always apologize right after he calmed down of course so it wasn’t like it affected their relationship greatly. 

It has been a month of Dowoon pestering Sungjin about getting a cat. He usually got over it by now and would move on to another animal but god, he was persistent with this one. 

And Sungjin may have just found the answer to his dilemma. A black pair of fluffy cat ears that matched his hair. Even a little bell and bow to match. 

Was this going to be embarrassing? Yes. But he would do anything to make his boyfriend shut up about wanting a cat. At least that’s how he tried to convince himself to go through with his plan while staring, shamefully, in the mirror at himself. 

They didn’t look bad on him he supposed. Yeah that’s right! He looked pretty darn good if he said so himself. He relished in the thought even puffing out his chest a bit in victory. 

Now all he had to do was-there was a click a door opening and he knew Dowoon had come home. It was much earlier than expected and he wasn’t fully prepared. His confidence left the room as the brunette entered. 

“Fuck.” He whispered to himself. 

“Sungjin I’m home.” His boyfriends loving tone echoed through the room. 

This was his time to go out there and put his plan into action. He gulped and got onto his hands and knees and walked towards the other’s voice. His entire face reddening as he let out a small mewl when he saw the others back. 

The shock on his boyfriends face was hilarious but now wasn’t the right time to burst out laughing. He crawled close and rubbed up against the others legs. 

“S-Sungjin what are you-“ Dowoon didn’t even finish his sentence before his face’s tint was matching Sungjin’s. Sungjin looked up at him and meowed once more and tilted his head. 

He knew Dowoon would be extremely confused at the circumstance and decided it best to stick a note in a collar he bought along with the ears. As he scratched at it lightly the small folded note fell out of the laced collar. 

Dowoon picked it up quickly and read, ‘I’m your cat from now on. - Sungjin’ 

Dowoon let out a small chuckle. “Oh god Sungjin I didn’t know all my cat talk would get to you. Geez I have no words.” 

Sungjin sat silently waiting for the brunette to do something besides hide his laughter and grin behind his hand. 

Dowoon bent down and caressed his cheek. “Well I might as well enjoy having a cat while it lasts huh?” 

Sungjin would never admit to actually enjoying his role as a cat. Ever not even to his closest friend. But listen, nothing is better than cuddling with your boyfriend while he praises you, so can you really blame him? 

The two laid on their shared bed comfortably. Dowoon occasionally calling Sungjin a ‘pretty kitty’ and following it with a belly rub. All the praise he earned filled him with butterflies and not being able to say anything back was painful. He’s sure Dowoon got the message when he let out a soft purr and snuggled in close to him. 

Sungjin thought he could do this forever. It seemed like this could become his entire life until Dowoon pulled him out of his daydream. 

“Okay you can stop pretending now.” Sungjin looked up to Dowoon who had a small smile on his face. Sungjin couldn’t help the pout that formed on his lips. 

“I have to admit you’re better than any cat I could ask for.” Dowoon said softly. 

“Well I would hope so I’m your boyfriend.” Sungjin said laughing as he sat up and took of the cat ears. His hands going to take off the collar too. 

“You should keep that on actually it looks...nice.” Dowoon said flushing and looking away. 

“Oh god don’t tell me you’re actually into that.” Sungjin said stifling a laugh. Dowoon practically jumped up, “No no no no I just think it looks nice on you is all! I’m not a weirdo.” He nervously laughed. 

“That was singlehandedly the most embarrassing yet pleasant thing I’ve done.” Sungjin said sighing as Dowoon began to hum. “Okay but can we still get a cat? Now I want one even more.” 

Sungjin furrowed his brows and opened his mouth to lecture the other once more. As he turned around he was interrupted by Dowoon crashing their lips together. He could feel the smirk on Dowoon’s face as he pulled away. 

“I was joking, you’re my kitty now.” Dowoon wrapped his arms around the older male and kissed the top of his head.


End file.
